


tower of half god-world info

by alphaperseus



Series: infinity lands [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaperseus/pseuds/alphaperseus
Summary: this is a information of the world in my main fanfic-tower of half god
Series: infinity lands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698424
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry for the late update. In my country, its test period, so (as I mentioned in my profile in ffn) it would be hard for me to write chapters and study at the both time. Well I could, but the story would go to shit. And as I said, I tend to make this story fking long. Sooo I don’t want crappy chapters. So I was thinking about what I could do in this hard times and I thought up of something. infos about the ‘tower of half god world’(cue infowar). Since this doesn’t take long to write, and is better than nothing (I think) I’m gonna write& post this during test periods. I hope u guys understand. As soon as the test ends, I promise u ordinary chapters!!! And reading this WILL help you understand the main story better.

*this is a help-guide (?) for my main fanfiction: *

*If u do not know about percy jackson, just read this and remember that these are the characters in the story*  
-percy  
-annabeth (she didn’t follow percy, but I’m gonna include her in the list just so u know which characters r here)  
-frank  
-hazel  
-piper  
-reyna  
-thalia  
-nico  
-grover  
-leo  
-calypso  
-clarisse  
-tyson(maybe I’ll add him. Or not)

*If u do not know about tower of god (tog), just read this and remember that these are the characters in the story*  
BAM ISN’T GONNA APPEAR!! (cause I think two protagonists-percy & bam will be too strange)  
-khun  
-rak  
-annak  
-edrosi  
-hatsu  
-leesoo  
-karen (hwaryun).  
.  
.  
.  
.this is the end of this TMI, but there are some characters who I didn’t introduce here who will make a surprise entrance. hehehehe


	2. TOWER OF HALF GOD TMI-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second info begins!

*This is information for my main fanfiction-, if u haven’t read that, go back and read it first*

1\. there’s actually a unexpected (but famous) Percy Jackson character in this fanfiction (not shown yet)  
2\. The person who took Annabeth is both a human and not human  
3\. Onslaught can travel anywhere he wants  
4\. the beast that Percy fought with during the first test is named: ‘the white shinsu eel’  
5\. the reason that Percy didn’t use his water powers to fight the beast is because the substance he was in was not ‘water’. He could do SOME basic, easy stuff (like creating a weak wall) but not fight.  
6\. There are a lot more ‘Rankers’ in the tower then you think. (Including the ‘low’ Rankers and the ‘high’ Rankers).  
7\. None of the rankers reached the real ‘top’ of the tower.  
8\. In this tower, the current power that Percy has is not over powering.  
9\. Not all people like the King  
10\. The tower is bigger then the earth. (which means that the tower is not located on earth. Only the gate is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR SEEING!!

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven't read my main fanfic: tower of half god plz give it a try!!!


End file.
